headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Cain
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Bitten | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Holcomb, Kansas Bear Valley, New York | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = 1974 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Noah Danby. | died = 2014 | 1st appearance = "Grief" | final appearance = "Prisoner" | actor = Noah Danby }} Zachary Cain is a fictional werewolf and a recurring character on the Canadian supernatural drama series Bitten. Played by actor Noah Danby, he first appeared in the fourth episode of season one entitled, "Grief". He made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Zachary Cain was a born-werewolf who originally hailed from Holcomb, Kansas. Bitten: Prisoner Like many of his ilk, he suffered great abuse at the hands of his father and spent the majority of his youth raising himself. As an adult, Zachary was a large, muscular man and often worked outside of the laws governing a pack, thereby making him a mutt. He fell in line with an ambitious young wolf named Daniel Santos and became part of his mutt pack. Zachary was the one responsible for biting convicted child molester Victor Olson and recruiting him into Santos' mutt pack. Zachary played a key role in the mutts' prolonged efforts to destroy the Stonehaven pack. Along with a serial killer named Thomas Leblanc, he killed a werewolf named Pete Myers. Zachary held him down while Leblanc slit his throat. Zachary lived in a trailer park just off the interstate. He fell in love with a fiery young woman named Amber and revealed to her the fact that he was a werewolf. Amber was enthralled by this and wanted him to bite her so she could become his "werewolf queen". Zachary refused since a werewolf bite was almost always fatal to women. Zachary had a run-in with two of the Stonehaven wolves at a hotel, Clayton Danvers and Elena Michaels. There was a brief battle between them, but both sides parted company. Clayton Danvers later captured Zachary and brought him back to a prison dungeon in the basement at Stonehaven. He interrogated him at length trying to get him to divulge information concerning a poisoned knife blade that had been used to injure the pack Alpha, Jeremy Danvers. Cain knew nothing about this, but in a show of bravery, he bragged about he helped to kill Pete Myers. When Clayton threatened to go after Amber, Zachary pleaded with him to leave her alone. Danvers tortured him some more, claiming that he could never forgive Cain for the role he played in Pete's death and then killed him. He then told Elena that he would dispose of the body. Bitten: Prisoner Notes & Trivia * * In werewolf form, Zachary Cain had black fur. * It is not exactly clear what Clayton Danvers did to kill Zachary. He is shown with a pair of metallic clippers that he uses to sever some part of Cain's lower extremities. Cain is next seen unmoving on the floor. Clayton then went upstairs and told the others that he would dispose of the body. * Actor Noah Danby is also known for playing the role of Oscar on the "Raging Fae" episode of Lost Girl. Appearances Season One * "Grief" * "Bitten" * "Stalking" * "Prisoner" See also External Links References ---- Category:Novel characters Category:TV characters Category:Bitten/Season 1 characters Category:1974 character births Category:2014 character deaths Category:Characters who are tortured to death Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized